Ranger Green
Ziggy is still surprised the Doctor K is a woman. So when Dr. K has Ziggy try and use his teleportation ability, things don't exactly go as planned. We flash back years ago to when Ziggy failed his drivers test. When then learn that Ziggy was trying to become part of the Scorpion Cartel become the Venjix invasion, but him failing his driving test 5 times wasn't helping matters. Back to the present, Ziggy is trying to convince Dr. K that they can be friends, but Doc says no because she doesn't like Ziggy. When the team learns of a bot attacking the city's computer banks, it's time to get to work. In order to take down the Magnetron, the Ranger's will have to use the Green Ranger's Teleportation Ability. Ziggy says he can do it and the others rush to distract the monster. The bot magnetizes the Ranger's Nitro Blasters and begins pulling them toward him. The Rangers managed to morph their blasters to sword mode and use the bot's pull to hit him with the swords. But the Green Ranger is missing. Ziggy did manage to teleport himself, but not where he wanted to. Oops, looks like he teleported into one of the city's bank vaults. And now he's under arrest, again. Back in prison again, Ziggy tries to explain to Summer, Dillon & Colonel Truman that he's not a criminal, he's just incompetent. But Colonel Truman doesn't quite believe him. So we fast back again to Ziggy & Benny getting money for the Scorpion Cartel, inside Corinth City, from. . . Jungle Karma Pizza?!?! The two's next stop for money was a children's orphanage. Once inside, Ziggy learned that the orphanage was borrowing money so they could get medial supplies for the kids, who are sick with Gamma Sickness. Back in the present, Summer & Dillon go to Fresno Bob to find out why he and the other four Cartels want Ziggy "ghosted". It seems that all five Cartels of Corinth came together to this one deal, and Ziggy was put in charge of driving the truck. However, according to Fresno Bob, Ziggy decided to take the money for himself. Since Ziggy won't tell his side of the story, Dr. K passes her judgment and orders Colonel Truman to take the Green Ranger Morpher from Ziggy. Summer & Dillon get a call for help from Scott & Flynn. They've found the Magnetron in the Junk Yard. They're forced to leave Ziggy in prison. Yellow & Black show up to help their comrades. The Magnetron tries to hotwire the gates to escape, but the Rangers aren't done fighting yet. The Rangers use the Road Blaster to take the bot down. The battle gets big. But before the Rangers can use the Super Saber on him, the Magnetron uses his power to take the weapon & use it against the Rangers. Back at the base, Benny has showed up. He tells Doctor K that Fresno Bob & the Cartels have Ziggy & plan to make an example out of him. He then starts to tell the real story of what happen with Ziggy & the truck. When Ziggy found out the truck was full of Medical Supplies, he took it to the orphanage and gave everything to them. He couldn't tell anyone what he did, because he knew the Cartels would go after the orphanage. After that, Benny helped Ziggy escape from Corinth. And so Ziggy finds himself at the Cartels base, surrounded by all five Cartels. He still refuses to tell any of them why he did it. Before anyone can lay a hand on Ziggy, Doctor K shows up with her untested weapon and takes care of the mobsters. Once outside, Dr. K gives Ziggy back his Morpher and tells him he's got work to do. Things are going badly for the Rangers, as the bot has the upper hand with their saber. The Black & Green Rangers show up for backup support. The Rangers then combine the High Octane Megazord with the Green Ranger's Zord. With their new attack power, they destroy the Magnetron. Back at the base, Ziggy is glad that he and Dr. K are friends now, though Doctor K still refuses to see things that way. And when Ziggy tries to teleport again, we see that he still has some learning to do.